PANSY'S LAMENT
by edwardbloom
Summary: Many years after the war, Pansy talks about it, her feelings, her life back then, and her "discovery"...


Hi everyone!! Perhaps you don't know me yet... I'm French, from Bordeaux, and I felt like writing a little story, about a nice song. It's from the movie by Tim Burton, "The nightmare Before Christmas". I hope my English is not too bad, not too conventional either. Anyway, if someone wants to help me improve it, I'll be glad to correct my mistakes...

If you feel like it, leave a review, I'll answer you quickly!^^ I'll be pleased, it's my first fanfiction in English, but I did translate one once. Thank you for reading! ^^

* * *

PANSY'S LAMENT

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Everything that happened took place during the war, when we were young, too young. We even hadn't left school yet. Everyday or so, the Dark Lord, or His Death Eaters killed new people. That was horrible to see faces we knew crying their eyes out because they didn't have a family or friends any more, or just because they were afraid of loosing them...

Even if my parents were You-Know-Who's supporters, I feared for them. Because I was Draco Malfoy's friend. And because he had joined the Order of the Phoenix for few days.

_And how I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

I could feel it. I knew, back then, I knew it would happen. That was so obvious to me. I just knew it. That couldn't be explained, and I could not explain it nowadays either.

_The worst is just around the bent_

The attacks were near from the other. And we had seen that the notorious members of the Order were acting weird. They spoke to each other secretly, talking when they thought we weren't watching them, hiding behind the drapes. Actually, we weren't supposed to "spy" them. But let's try to understand: we saw they were keeping secrets from us, preparing themselves without even mention it before us; we just wanted to survive. It was obviously something about the war, and we didn't want to die. We were young.

Moreover, after Draco's joining to the Order, I was left alone. Of course he was my friend and I saw him often. But he, too, was hiding something from me. Surely he thought not worthy of me, that I was like my parents or something. Honestly, I didn't know which place would have been mine during the Battle. I just wanted to live, one way or the other. He had had the courage to stand for what he believed in. brave one.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be..._

yes, I know: so cliché. But that's true. I loved him. And I do love him the same, even now that we're old, and gonna die for good...

I can remember. I ached for a look from him, I adored the sound of his voice, his smell, hos intelligence, even his humour. And Merlin knows how sarcastic he was. Yes, I loved him. Couldn't help it. Wouldn't either...

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

When he had joined the Order, Draco agreed to take part of the encounters and battles against the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, and even his own father. I suppose he knew that wouldn't be that easy. And it hadn't been. Not at all...

It was just before the sunset, and we were eating in the Great Hall. There was no one talking (that was weird before, but for us it was just normal now: who would want to chat happily when most of us had lost someone they loved?), and there was only the sound of the forks against the plates. And then we all felt it: a very very big trembling. Everyone stood in a hurry, because we all knew that that was the time, that the hour had come to chose who we would fight.

But most of us didn't even had the time to "chose": within a minute, the Great Hall was filled with Death Eaters, wands pointing at us. Some were killed. I saw McGonagall looking at Snape, but he didn't seem to notice. Nobody really knew for who he'd stood.

I could recall I was so panicked: I didn't wanna die. I was not moving an inch, fearing what would happen to me if I did. And then, I saw it: Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand right at Harry Potter, the Boy who was supposed to kill (or be killed) he-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He stood still, looking directly in his eyes, and then he drew his wand.

I saw Draco. He was as white as a wall: he didn't like Potter but stood for him, and loved his father instead. It was a great dilemna for him, I really didn't know what would happen next. Nobody did.

Eventually Draco walked calmly to his father, before the wide-opened eyes of the Great Hall. Ronald Weasley, who had never trusted him as a member of the Order was fuming, Hermione Granger just looked mortified, and Potter was still as he was.

Once by his side, he drew his wand slowly, and pointing it to his father, cast the fatal spell. Lucius, who looked proud right before, was so flabbergasted that ha hadn't had the time to react, and died the eyes wide open, his smile not even faded.

At that time, everyone was so engrossed in Draco's acts that they didn't notice (and neither did I) Potter pointing his wand at the Dark Lord's chest, and casting the spell He used to kill his parents seventeen years before.

That's the way He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been murdered by Potter. Nothing glorious for both of them...

And then the awareness came: the Order captured the Death Eaters that hadn't left right after the Dark !Lord's defeat; some, like the Lestrange, were killed (Draco's aunt by Snape), and the Ministry had been informed by McGonagall's Patronus.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

Thank to Draco, potter had been able to fee the Magic World from the Dark Lord, as did Dumbledore with Grindenwald. After he had recovered his senses, Potter walked to Draco and held out his hand to him, reminding us all Draco in First Year. And this time, he took it quickly. Then, everyone came around them both, hailing them for succeeding in ending the war, saving their lives, ...

And there was I, standing alone, away from them all, watching 'em chatting happily, celebrating the victory of Harry Potter and his crew. I remembered when he was mine, my friend, when we were hanging out together; and the, I remembered that it would never be the same. But, that maybe, some day, he'd realise that I'll be there for him come what may, that I love and will love him for ever.

_Try as I may it doesn't last._

_And will we ever end up together?_

I looked at him, beautiful, and I saw him smile, someone in his arms, head in the crook of his neck. A bright smile.

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

His hands upon her hair, in her hair, around her shoulders, his tight embrace only for her, his beautiful smile... For her. And then she looked up at him...

_For I am not the One._

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Well, what do you think of it? Is it bad? Good? Wonderful? ^^ Anyway, just tell me... One other time, thank you so much for reading me!


End file.
